


Lyft Me, Sweetheart

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Flower Shop Worker Castiel, Lyft Driver Dean, M/M, Random Hook Up That Leads To More, Road Head, implied bottom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Castiel's car broke again. He calls in a Lyft to bring him to work, who he got and what he got out of it was more than Castiel could have hoped for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt asking for a fic from [this post](https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=476001656120924&id=100011332814639) .. But since Uber is the devil I chose Lyft ;)
> 
> Again thank you to my lovely Beta AngelKrushnic :D

Castiel couldn't believe his stupid car had broken down yet again. The third time the stupid thing broke this month, and it was only the ninth day of it. He sighed as he pulled out his phone to call a cab, remembering then that there were apps he could use that were cheaper than a cab. He figured he might as well give it a try having to be at work in a half hour he hoped a car from Lyft would be faster getting there than a taxi was. 

He was right, the Lyft driver showed up five minutes later. As he entered the car the driver looked back with the most beautiful set of emerald eyes Castiel had ever seen, the mans nose littered with tangerine colored freckles that had him tripping over his feet and falling face first into the backseat when the man opened his mouth to bellow out in the most southern dropped voice he'd ever have the pleasure of hearing. 

“This ain't a taxi, you can come sit in front with me. You know if you like.” 

Castiel scrambled to get out of the car and into the passages side of the bench seating. 

“Where to?” 

“Oh uhm the flower shoppe on Second Ave." 

The driver pulled out of his driveway and started heading to the shop. Castiel pulled out his phone and sent a text to his manager Charlie. She was his best friend too, but they shared everything and had a deeper relationship than a manager and associate should have. They were friends before Charlie got Cas in the work in the little flower place and they would be friends after. 

_My Lyft driver is so hot!_

Charlie text him asking for a picture, he took one as discreetly as he could, but when the driver looked over to see if he could change lanes he caught Cas' text. 

"I'm Dean, what's your name?" 

"I- I'm Cast- Castiel," He stuttered his reply locking his phone and putting it in his lap and hoping Dean didn't see. 

_Oh God_ , Castiel thought, _Even his name is sexy. Dean._ The last part he moaned in his head trying out the feel of the name. He pulled himself out of his thoughts when his manager text him back. 

_He's cute. You're allowed to be late just this once._

_Allowed to be late?_ He wondered when he was late all the other times what was wrong with it, since she never told him it was wrong before. He laughed a little at the text. 

"What's so funny there?" 

"Oh. Uhm. Nothing, my manager made a joke." 

"Well, you've got an adorable laugh, sweetheart, you should do it more," Dean commented glancing over at Cas and continuing, "and smile. God, sweetheart, your smile is adorable." 

Cas smiled bigger, blushing as he stared out of the corner of his eye checking the other man out. Dean's warn out old Led Zeppelin shirt fit tight around his biceps and abs. Dean's jeans were just the right amount of tight that it made his thick thighs look even more delectable. Cas was sure the other man was soft, but he had to do a double take when the jeans showed just how much he was working with. 

_Fuck Charlie, I really wanna suck his dick. It looks huge and I don't think he's even hard, yet._

Cas was thanking his lucky stars, he was best friends with Charlie, he needed someone to tell these things too. It wasn't often Cas saw someone he wanted to hook up with, but when he did damn it if he wasn't going to try his hardest to make it happen. 

"Oh really now," Dean asked, having looked over to see if he could catch those sapphire eyes staring into him again, but seeing a message about his dick instead. 

"N- no, I- I was just-" 

"You're cute, you know that? I think I already told you that," Dean said cutting him off, "I won't stop you if that's what you want to do, but I would hope you'd allow me to re-pay you." 

Cas looked at Dean, as they were stopped at a light and stared into each other's eyes, Cas' mouth dropped open in disbelief in what he'd just heard. Before he could talk himself out of it he shrugged and decided you only live once right, if you want to give a random hot guy a blow job, you might as well do it. He wanted to live with no regrets, and that included what if's on what would happen after this.

He scoot over in the bench seating and undid Dean's pants reaching into his boxers to pull him out. Cas sucked in a deep breath, he was right about Dean being big. Dean's dick was thick and long and still growing as he got harder in Castiel's hand, and just the right about of bent that Cas was sure if he rode Dean he wouldn't be able to feel his nose or toes for long. 

"Fuck, you really are huge," Cas commented before licking up the side closest to him and putting a hand on Dean's thigh while the other gripped his erection. 

"Than- oh god," Dean yelled when Cas sunk down and took about half in his mouth, working the bottom with his hand that his mouth couldn't reach, all the while Dean tried his hardest to continue to drive without wrecking. They were on a back road in some random neighborhood, so Dean wasn't worried that someone would see them, it didn't seem like Cas was either. 

Cas' cheeks hollowed as he sucked on what he could fit, before pulling up to tongue around the tip. He continued playing like that slowly sinking down farther hoping to get all of Dean's girth into his mouth. When Dean's breath started to hitch and Cas felt his dick twitch in is mouth, he pulled up until just the tip was in his mouth and sucked hard, his forefinger and thumb rubbing circles on his frenulum. 

"Oh fuck, I'm gunna come, sweetheart," Dean yelled glad they were stuck at another stop sign as he accidentally pressed too hard on the brake with his foot. 

Castiel moved his fingers out of the way to swallow a little more and drank up the white liquid with a sigh. The bitter taste reminding him of what he'd just done, he pulled off with a crazy look in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Dean, I don't- I don't normally do that sort of thing." 

"Well, with a mouth like that, those skills, I think you should rethink that and do it more often," he complimented tucking himself back into his jeans. 

Cas didn't know what to say, so Dean looked around to make sure no one was coming to honk at them for still sitting too long at the stop sign. He reached over and grabbed Cas’ hands. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Cas, we're both adults here. If it will make you feel better, I'll return the favor, if not I'll just continue to drive you to work since you're already late and I don’t wanna make you more late." 

Cas thought as he tried to figure out what to do. He wanted to be repaid for his action, the straining against his khakis reminded him so. He also didn't want to be late, he remembered that Charlie told him he could be and figured if she gave him permission to be as tardy as he wanted. He was going to take the permission and run with it and get some action he hadn't got in too long. 

"You can return the favor, just keep calling me sweetheart, I like it when you do that," Cas told Dean blushing at his words. 

"I'll call you whatever you want me to call you, I'll even call you my boyfriend if you're single." 

Cas laughed, "I'm single, I wouldn't have done that had I not been. Oh shit, are- are you single," he asked eyes wide with fear as his hand came up to cover his mouth.

"Yea, Cas, I am," Dean laughed his reply, "It's a little late now to question that though isn't it?" 

They went back to Dean's house since it was closer and more private. Dean showed Cas just how right he was about Dean's dick being curved just right to hit all the desired spots. By the time he got to work his neck was covered in hickeys he was limping a little, the feeling of tingles still hadn't left his nose. His smile was so big and bright Charlie couldn't be angry, she did still have to say something. 

"Just cause I told you, you could be late didn't mean you could go have sex with him and be about two hours late," she yelled, then she whispered, "was he at least good?" 

Castiel held up his phone with Dean's number saved in it as boyfriend, the contact picture set was of them shirtless and cuddled together. He looked at Charlie and winked, "Oh yea he was."

**Author's Note:**

> I figured out recently that I had been spelling "hickey" wrong for like years, I thought it was "hickie". It's the same for the word "Hunny", but I like "Hunny" better than "Honey", sooooooo I keep spelling that one wrong whenever I type/write that.
> 
> Anyways... I like to think that Dean asked Cas out on a date for the next night and that Dean went to the flower shoppe to ask Charlie Cas' favorite flower to give to him on their date where they learned about each other and all that fluff stuff I'm not good at. Oh and obvi that Dean is a Mechanic as well and he fix's Cas' car/show's Cas how to fix his car on their second date.


End file.
